vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabil (Web Novel)
Summary Gabil is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest, and the captain of the Hiryu of Tempest. He is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Gabil Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lizardman, Dragonewt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Can't feel pain, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Information Analysis, Resistance to Paralysis, Decomposition, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level, Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which make uses of dimensional gaps. Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Extended melee, Tens of meters with energy attacks | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Water Vortex Spear, a spear which is the symbol of the lizardmen themselves, held by the strongest lizardman. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. *'Rewrite Fate': Gabil's ability that lets him cancel a "bad thing" that happens to him once every single day. *'Mishap Manipulation': Gabil's ability which allows the user to be able to purposely cause an unexpected phenomena to happen to the enemy. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru *'Heat Detection': The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. *'Thought Acceleration': An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Spacial Domination': The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier. An absolute defense that makes use of dimensional gaps. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. Key: Pre-Demon Lord | Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6